Guardian of Sirenix
'''Guardians of Sirenix '''are the Sirenix Guardians of the Winx Club. They help the Winx Club achieve Sirenix by giving them hints and vague clues to where to find the Gem of Self-Confidence, Gem of Empathy and Gem of Courage by giving them vague answers that make the Winx Club think of where those gems could be. History After Winx got the Sirenix Boxes from the Sirenix Book, they were able to call their Guardians to get Sirenix Clues to find the locations of the Gem of Self Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage to complete their Sirenix quest. Then, the Guardians activated the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce and called Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix who opened the gate to Infinite Ocean and gave the Winx their Sirenix power. Later, they were called in The Pillar of Light to find how to defeat the mutants of Tritannus and Faraway Reflections to find the Eye of Inspiration. Appearance There long, colored hair has ponytails. They wear a seashell on their head. They have a seashell-shaped top and has a tail that is themed with their color. They wear ribbons on their arm and on their tail. . Trivia *Only Aisha's Sirenix Guardian wasn't seen fully and clearly. She's just briefly seen with the other guardians, using her power to open the gate, but she finally made her debut in Episode 517 when the Winx were looking for the eye of inspiration. *Bloom's and Aisha's guardians are almost completely identical. Mainly because both of them are blue. *Musa's Guardian of Sirenix is the most rarely seen guardian of all She only appeared twice, the first time she helped the Winx find the Coral Harp and the Second time was in the episode "Sirenix" with all the other Guardians. *Aisha's Sirenix Guardian is the only one seen in 3D. *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix has the most appearance. She appeared five times. Her first appearance is at the Shimmering Shells. Her second appearance is at the Gem of Empathy. Her third appearance is at Sirenix. Her fourth appearance is at the Pillar of Light. And the fifth and last appearance is at The Shark's Eye. *Only Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix is the mostly used Sirenix Guardian to understand the riddles from the Sirenix Book. It was seen at the Test of Courage, she was the one who helped them understand the riddle, instead of Musa's Guardian of Sirenix (because Musa was with Tecna that time). SHe also seemed to be the smartest guardian of Sirenix, like Tecna. *Flora's Guardian of Sirenix seemed to be very excited, which was evident in Trix Tricks. *Only Bloom's and Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix isn't seen at their first appearance. *Whenever a Winx Club member has reached her destiny of having Sirenix, the Sireix box will open and rainbow-colored glitters and lights will come out of it and the Sirenix Guardian will glow with their theme color. *Sirenix Guardians have helped many Fairies in earning Sirenix. So, it means that there are many Sirenix Possessors before Daphne. This was told by the Sirenix Guardian of Stella, when she earned her wish. She told her she is the most wonderful fairy she've ever met. Gallery Bloom sirenix in box.png|Bloom's Guardian Stella sirenix gurdian.jpg|Stella's Guardian FloraGuardian.png|Flora's Guardian Musa's Sirenix Guardian.png|Musa's Guardian TecnaGuardian.png|Tecna's Guardian Closer_body.png|Aisha's Guardian Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-00h14m41s252.png|All six Guardians of Sirenix Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Sirenix Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Sirenix Guardians